


Surprise Visit

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lactation Kink, Smut, Timeskip!Tooru Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Upon realizing my new love for Oikawa, I wanted to write up a fic for him. Tooru comes home for vacation from Argentina and shows up at readers door unannounced.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Background: You and Tōru have known each other since you were little and grew into really close friends. Which, in high school turned into a Friends With Benefits situation. After high school, Tōru went off to Argentina and you ended up meeting some guy and having a kid. The guy is now not in the picture and you’re a single mom with a 4 month old.  
> Tōru comes back home for a bit/vacation and surprises you with a visit, but its late at night, around 9pm.

With the baby asleep for a good chunk of time now, there was a knock on your apartment door that startled you. Looking at the time you can’t help but wonder who it could possibly be. All of your friends know you live a tired life and don’t normally contact you for anything after dinner time, unless it’s some random meme message on social media.

Since you’re just home alone with your baby, and it’s one of the hotter months of the year, you’re in just a pair of cotton shorts, bra and tank top. You don’t think twice about changing your clothes or putting something else on just to answer the door. You reached up on your tip toes and looked through the little peek hole of your door to see who’s outside. A gasp left our lips and your heart began to race, unwillingly.

Quickly you opened the door and and there he was, standing in front of you in shorts and a t-shirt himself. “Tōru-!” your breathy voice shocked, annoyed and excited all at the same time.

The brunette male just chuckled softly, “Surprise, pretty girl.” his voice paired with his smile makes your heart feel like it’s going to jump up your throat. 

“What are you doing here?? Iwa didn’t even tell me- wait- how did you know where I live?” you asked as you rose a brow at him and crossed your arms at him.

“Well you see,” he paused and rubbed the back of his head before continuing, “I was going to call Iwa and go there, but since it’s so late, I’m sure he’s asleep by now. Plus, I’m so used to being with you at this time of night.” his voice a bit more matter of fact than you liked followed by a slight wink, “So, can I come in?”

You studied his face a moment. He was telling the truth and even though it was meant to be a jab at Iwa, you figured it was probably true. “Uh yeah fine come in. You should have told me first though.” you muttered before stepping aside and letting your long time friend into your home. You watched as he stepped in and instantly took off his shoes before looking around and stopping in his tracks before he could get to the couch. 

He was going to reply to you but, as he looked around he noticed all the baby toys and furniture you have around the apartment. “Uh, y/n..?” Why was there baby stuff around your place? You didn’t have any siblings so there were no kids that way. He then looked back at you as his face was a bit pinched with confusion. His eyes over looked your body. It didn’t look terribly different. Maybe a bit chubbier in some places but other than that you looked completely the same. 

After you shut and re locked the door you looked back to him, seeing his confused face. It had been a while since you last talked to him and you never told him that you got pregnant. Even if you had talked to him while you were. “What?” you asked as you walked past him and sat next on the couch. As if you having an unknown baby was just something to shrug off.

“The kid stuff- do you-” he cut himself off as he sighed and ran his fingers through his soft brown hair. The way he cut off his words, was purely from his own emotions.

You eyes averted down to your legs before you nod. “Yeah.. four months old.” you replied and instantly you could feel your stomach turning as you played with your fingers. 

“…Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he moved to sit down on the couch next to you. His hand traveled to your thigh and his thumb lightly rubbed against your skin.

Your eyes gazed over to his hand on your thigh. His light touch had your skin hot in an instant but you tried to ignore it. You then shrugged, “I- I’s sorry. I didn’t want you to worry about anything. I know you’d been doing so well in Argentina.” You paused trying to say the right thing but everything was just an excuse. “Not like you needed to have that on your mind.” your words were low as you spoke. And they were true. You didn’t want him to worry about anything about you since he was so far away. He couldn’t do anything anyway, so why tell him if he isn’t there? 

Tōru gasped dramatically as his other hand clutched his chest, “I thought I was your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything.” he huffed in a playful manner but it quickly faded as a frown was prominent on his face.

“Iwa is your best friend. We’re just- We’re just close ya know?” you tried to play it off but he wasn’t having it.

“Iwa is so mean though-”

“Seems like you have a type then.” you chuckled lightly as you were referring to yourself always being snarky with him too.

“Y/nnn-” Tōru whined, though as you looked up at him you couldn’t tell if it was one of his fake pouty ones, or if he really was upset.

You can’t help but feel a bit bad for not telling him. You never thought he’d come back so soon or at least he would have told you first. “It was just a really messy relationship and he isn’t even in the picture anymore. I-”

Tōru was about to go on about you not even telling him you were in a relationship with someone, but that was until he heard that the guy wasn’t around anymore. “So he knocked you up and just left you?” he questioned, his voice getting a bit deeper with annoyance. “Don’t you think that’s something that close friends tell each other y/n? I’m kind of hurt that you didn’t tell me at all. Iwa didn’t even tell me and he tells me everything.” his grip on your thigh got a bit tighter as he continued to talk. His emotions were starting to get the better of him. Some guy came into your life and gave you hardship and he wasn’t there to help you through it. 

“Tōru…” you paused a moment as you looked back down at your thigh and rested your hand on his. He seemed to loosen his grip a little at the feel of your hand. “I’m sorry for not telling you. We’re doing really good right now though. We’re stable. So you don’t have to worry okay?” you tried to reassure him, but you weren’t sure if it was actually working or not. 

There was a huff that left his lips. Not a playful one either. What he thought was going to be a fun night turned into an emotional one real fast. “Well that douchebag just doesn’t know what he’s missing then does he? He missed an amazing opportunity.” he spoke softly as he leaned in to kiss your cheek. His lips lingering there for a moment.

“Hah stop it..” a gentle chuckle left your lips and you tried to move your face away from him.

“Stop what..?” his voice silky smooth against your cheek still as his body moved with yours. “I’m just sayin’ the truth.” he shrugged and then pulled his face away just slightly. But his arms slipped around your torso and before you knew it, the both of you fell back onto the couch cushions with him hovering over you.

You felt your face heat up under him. His eyes gazed into yours as his annoyed facial expression softened. He can’t help but chuckle at your reaction. Even though he might be hurt that you didn’t tell him about your life situation, there was no way he could be mad at you when you looked like this. “It’s still as cute as ever, you know~” he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against yours.

“What are you talking about?” you asked a bit huffy, “Get offa me-” Though as you spoke your voice didn’t sound completely serious and Tōru could tell.

“That blush. The way your cheeks get more pink the more I stare into your eyes-The closer I get to you- It’s always so cute.” his voice was no higher than a whisper. 

Listening to his words you eventually you relax under him and you reach up to cup his cheek lightly, “Tōru- Hey-” you muttered as you looked into his eyes. “I should have told you. I feel terrible for not telling you, now.” you wanted to make sure that he was okay.

“I understand if it was a difficult process and I’m sure Iwa helped you through it, yes?” He asked as he watched you for an answer. All you did was nod. A soft smile crossed the males face then, “I missed you a lot, y/n. And you look even more beautiful than you did when I left. And… I mean, havin’ a baby looks really good on you~” the last part of what he said was a bit more lustful sounding. Only to be followed by a wink of his eye.

“God you’re so weird..” you muttered with a light laugh before feeling Tōru’s face in your neck. His soft and light breathing tickling your skin.

“I might be able to forgive you, if you take back calling me weird.” he whispered against your skin. There was nothing sexual that was happening right now, but the way Tōru had his face in your neck, your body got all warm and fuzzy. The moment you went to move your hand into his hair, he popped his head back up.

“Oh hey, I have something for you in my car. I’m going to get it.” he then moved his nose back to yours, rubbing your noses together before continuing to talk, “Don’t lock me out okay?” A smile crossed his lips as he quickly got up and made his way out of your apartment. 

“Something for me..?” you muttered to yourself as you looked at the door a moment before getting up, yourself. If you were going to be out in the living area of the apartment you should probably get the baby monitor so you could keep an eye on your little one. When you went into your room, you went over to check on your sweet little girl in her crib. Thankfully she was sleeping pretty hard. So you angle the camera just right, grab the monitor and leave your room, shutting the door quietly behind you.

When you turned back towards the living area, Tōru was already back in your apartment with his hands behind his back. “Whoa..that was fast..You know I’m on the second floor right?” you asked with a light laugh and tipped your head to the side. “Whatcha got?”

Tōru’s brown eyes gazed down at the monitor in your hands. “Can I see, first?” he asked curiously. He actually wanted to see your kid the moment he found out you had one, but he didn’t want to be intrusive. Tōru always had a soft spot for kids, and you knew this. The way he would take care of his nephew, it was honestly adorable. You always thought it was fun to tell him what a good dad he’d be, and he’d get all offended. Saying he’s too young and good looking to even think about being a dad.

“Oh, yeah.” you nod and then hold out the monitor. There’s not really much to see since it’s a black and white camera because of the darkness. But your daughter is laying on her back and sleeping peacefully.

There was a loving look on Tōru’s face as he looked over the monitor screen. “You think I can meet her while I’m here?” he asked as his eyes traveled up to your face. 

You froze for a moment. But why? Somehow the question made you nervous but you weren’t sure what it was stemming from. “Uh..yeah we’ll see. If you’re still around tomorrow.”

A scoff left his lips as he tipped his chin up and to the side, “What do you take me for? Some douchebag who will just up and leave without seeing one of my favorite persons’ kid?” He shook his head and smiled, “Nah you know I’m not like that.” His face then looked back to yours, smiling adoringly.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him playfully, “Alright, well, what’s behind your back?” you asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh!” Tōru gasped out, only to be shushed by you so he didn’t wake up your baby girl. With a lighter “sorry” he brought his hands in front of him. In his hands was a folded piece of clothing.

You looked at it curiously and then sat the baby monitor down on the coffee table that was in front of your couch. Straightening back you reached out and grabbed the material from him and unfolded it. It was a sweater that was the color of Tōru’s volleyball team. It had the name on the front right breast of it, and then it had his number on the back. A snicker flowed past your lips, “Your own merch? Really, Tōru?” you asked with a smirk and a shake of your head.

Tōru looked at you with his tongue sticking out playfully as he shrugged his shoulders. “So you won’t forget about me when I’m away~ Plus they’re really warm.” 

“Oh I don’t think I could ever forget you, Tōru even if I tried.” your tone a familiar sarcastic but loving tone as you replied to him.

“Hey-” the male pouted again only to make you laugh softly.

“Oh stop being dramatic.” you replied and then smiled, “Thank you, Tōru.”

He beamed a smile and then sat back down on the couch. “So, what do you normally do anyway? When the kid’s asleep?” he asked curiously. His thoughts of possibly going out with you or even staying in and drinking or something sure to be tossed out the window. 

You looked down at him and set the sweater next to the baby monitor before taking your seat next to him once more. “Uh well I already pumped so I normally just chill out here ‘til I’m tired and then go to bed before she wakes up again. It’s pretty boring, honestly. I don’t know why you’d wanna st-”

“Of course I wanna stay here. Besides, I wanna see that pretty girl. Aside from you, I mean~” he smirked and leaned back against the couch and his arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you close. “Do you mind if I stay over tonight? What better way to make sure I meet her than to just stay the night so I’m already here?” he asked as he looked down at you.

The motion made your breath hitch and before you knew it, you were cuddled up against his side. You contemplated his request before letting out a sigh, “Yeah alright, you can stay the night.” you couldn’t help but smile up at him and then just rest your head on his shoulder.

“Let’s watch tv or something.” he offered as there was a bit of a vulnerability in his tone. He wanted to be as close to you as possible right now. “I want to catch up on the cuddles I haven’t gotten while being away.” he whispered as his eyes lingered down to the tv remote on the table.

“What? You didn’t get any while you were away? I’m sure the girls are way more pretty over there than I am.” you chuckle lightly and look away, going to grab for the remote. But you feel Tōru’s finger under your chin, lifting your face to his.

His brown eyes lock onto yours and he spoke in the softest of voices, “No one will ever be more beautiful than you.”

You could tell that he actually meant every word. It made your cheeks heat up even more than they had earlier. Quickly though, you turned your face away and reached for the remote to turn on the tv. “What do you want to watch?” you asked as you just had some streaming services.

There was a shrug from his body, “Anything really. I don’t care.” he muttered before his fingers start to make small light designs against your shoulder and arm.

Eventually you put on some random comedy/action movie and the two of you watched it silently. Your hand slowly found it’s way to his thigh, just resting there. Without even really pressing against his leg, you could feel his defined muscles. Something that surely wasn’t there when he left for Argentina.

Every now and then your baby girl would shift in her sleep and your eyes glued to the monitor until she settled back down. Letting out a sigh of relief every time she would stay asleep. Of course Tōru noticed this and smiled. He could tell how much you cared for your child just by the way you watched the monitor like a hawk. Something about you caring for something so small and dependent, made him blush at the thought.

“Hey..do you mind if we lay down..?” Tōru’s voice took you from your own thoughts before you looked up at him. 

“Oh uh, yeah. I’m sure you’re tired huh? Do you want to just go to sleep? I can get u-”

“No, I want to keep cuddling you, you’re all warm. Is that okay..?” he spoke in a bit of a needy voice as his nose brushed against the side of your head.

You looked at him up and down after he said this. Was he plotting something? You couldn’t tell if he was actually genuinely tired or if he just wanted what he always wanted from you. Nonetheless you sigh out and give him what he wants. “Alright alright.”

Tōru seemed a bit too excited as you moved your body to lay with his on the couch. Tōru soon had his back against the couch and your back was against his chest. With your head on a pillow so it wasn’t uncomfortable and his head propped up behind your own. As you laid together, you could feel his breath against your neck again, making you hold back a shiver.

“I missed this..” Tōru’s voice could be heard whispering in your ear. One of his hands came up and tucked some pieces of your hair behind your ear. A more clear shot to get his voice to your sensitive ears. 

Trying to keep your composure, you nodded and kept your eyes on the tv. “Yeah..been a while… even just for me cuddling with someone..” you whisper back to him.

“Same..” Tōru muttered behind you. His hand then moved to your arm. His fingertips ghostly tracing against your skin. It gave you goosebumps that you couldn’t hide. When he saw your arm covered in goosebumps though, his lips lightly pressed to your shoulder.

“Tōru-” you whispered to him to try and disway him from anything more. But his lips start to linger from your shoulder to your neck.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t resist. You’re still so pretty.” a few more light kisses were placed against the side of your head. “And I missed you…Let me just take you in a bit more..” his whispers slowly fading towards the end of his sentence.

Your eyes closed as his lips continued to kiss your skin. Each kiss leaving the slightest lingering tingle. It was almost agonizing how it was making your body heat up. It was when his wandering fingertips moved to graze your neck and down your exposed chest that your breath hitched, “ _Tōru_ …” your voice filled with uncertainty but need at the same time.

“God, that still gets me…” he whispered against your neck, “Can you say it again? Just once more..” his tone almost begging. He wanted to hear you say his name, just like you did seconds ago. 

A wave of pleasure washed over you from his words and you shuddered. Your bottom unintentionally pressing back against him, making him groan softly. His hand then lowers to lightly rub his palms over your clothed breasts. Even through your shirt and bra you could feel your abused nipples being grazed by him. Making you gasp out lightly, “ _Tōru~_ ” 

There it was again. Music to the males ears as he smiled against your skin. “Y/n…I know that having a baby takes a lot of recovery…but-”

You didn’t let him finish as your head turned back a bit and your lips found his. The moment your lips connected, his force was a bit more rough as he pressed into you. A heated kiss, soon ending with his tongue gliding along your bottom lip before he pulled away. 

As he pulled away you opened your eyes to see that he was already gazing at you. Eyes locked together, you feel your heart racing. It’s been a while since this happened but it feels like the first time all over again. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to yell at me after.” he whispered against your lips, brushing them together. 

“Y- yeah. I’m sure.” you whispered to him. Your eyes just as needy as his.

With that, Tōru’s hand moved to slip up under your shirt. One thing was different now that he was closer to you. He thought that you hadn’t changed. But something did. And that was your breasts. They were bigger, obviously, so they filled with breastmilk for your little one. But the way they felt against his hand, even through your bra, made Tōru’s breath hitch. 

Feeling how entranced his hands were with your tits, you sat up just enough to take off your shirt and unclasp your bra. Tōru’s eyes never left your body as you undressed. And the moment you moved back down, that big and calloused hand pressed firmly against your right breast, making you moan out lowly. 

“Tōru- They’re sensitive-” you whimper softly as your eyes closed.

“Shh..it’s okay I’ll be gentle~” he whispered lustfully in your ear before his hand gently kneaded and massaged your breast. The soft and sweet moans you gave off as he did so was making a tent grow in his pants. And seeing the way your head tipped back against him, he knew that he was doing something right. He then pressed his palm flat against your nipple and rolled it just slightly. 

Your chest heaved as your back arched. “Fuck~” you whined. You had no idea how sensitive your breasts were. After all you just had your daughter nursing on them for sustenance and the pump was something you dreaded. But this- his hand against your abused nipple felt so good.

Seeing how you move against him, he decides to try something else now. With his thumb and pointer finger, he gently pinches your nipple between his fingertips. The moment you gasp out and twitch your body, a small stream of breastmilk shoots from your nipple. And of course Tōru witness such a sight. His eyes lit up. “You like that, beautiful~?” he asks for reassurance as he nips your neck gently before doing it again. Another stream of milk leaving your nipple.

“Nhg- yeah- fuck~” you curse under your breath. You honestly can’t believe that they’re this sensitive. You then open your eyes and you look back at him. “I..I know it’s asking a lot..but…can you suck on them, Tōru..?” your face completely red as you asked such a thing. You couldn’t believe you were even asking this of him. You were sure he’d say no. But to your surprise he just smiled down at you.

“I’d love to try it~” his soft silky voice rang through your ears and it sent a tingle of pleasure down your spine. Making the heat between your legs even worse. He then moved, positioning you to be laying on your back and him hovered over you. He took in the sight of your body. Your breasts looked delicious and he slowly leaned down. With his tongue, he slipped it around your nipple a few times before taking it in his mouth.

A sharp gasp left your lips. But it got even worse when he started to suck. At first he started off soft and gentle. Not wanting to hurt you. But when you moved your hand into his hair, he began to suck a bit harder. Earning gasps and moans from you.

When he sucked harder, streams of your milk shot into his mouth. To his surprise, it was slightly sweet and not at all unpleasant. It made him want more. His hand moved up to gently fondle your other breast. Quickly he could feel the warm liquid coating his fingers and hand as he groped your breast and pinched your nipple.

You on the other hand felt like you were going to lose your mind. The wet spot in your panties growing larger by the second as your heat grew and grew. “Tōru~ fuck~ It feels so good~” you whimpered to him and gripped his hair a bit tightly.

The male groaned and after a bit longer he pulled away. A mix of your milk and his saliva creating a string that connected your nipple and his lips. As he looked down at you he completely adored your blush covered face. You seemed to be embarrassed about how good it felt. But all Tōru could do was smile and whisper, “It tastes delicious~”

“R..really?” shocked he actually liked it. Though the way he sucked on them made your body ache terribly bad. “Tōru… I need you to finish what you started..” your voice barely a whisper full of need.

Tōru smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to yours and kissing you lightly. Making you taste what he tasted and causing you to blush even more. But you didn’t push him away. Something about it was kind of hot. He smirked down at you, “Yeah, I think I can help you out with that~” 

The way he smirked at you as he spoke, you knew you were going to have to do your best to keep quiet so you didn’t wake up your baby nor were you going to be getting that much sleep. But you were okay with that.


End file.
